Johnlock and Mystrade
by FlufflesDeKitten
Summary: What happens when a girl predicts some guy on guy pairings. This story is based between the episodes of The Hounds of Baskervile and The Reichenbach Fall. Rated M for chapters 2 and 3, possibly 4.


Sherlock and John were doing the usual crime solving thing that they did. It was a pretty normal day for them, the only strange thing that had happened was that Sherlock had been captured and tied up instead of John. This helped give John an ego boost, especially when he had to untie Sherlock from a wall.

"John, stop smirking like that, it's creepy." Sherlock huffed to his friend. This just prompted John to smirk wider, resulting in Sherlock ignoring him for the rest of the day and to dwell on the thoughts that had invaded his mind while he had been tied up.

When the pair returned to 221B Baker Street, John's phone rang. He picked it up and a frown replaced the smirk that had been there all day.

"Mycroft," John said, quite bewildered that the elder Holmes had called him. "What's wrong?" Sherlock studied John. By the look of things Mycroft was worried about something, and Mycroft never showed anyone how worried he was. Sherlock snatched the phone from John with little protest and began to talk quickly.

"What do you want me to do? Has someone been murdered, stolen plans for an important government thing? What?" Sherlock glared at their front door as John walked into the kitchen to make some tea.

"Sherlock, nothing is wrong over here. Look, has anyone been to your house recently?" Sherlock frowned.

"No." Sherlock swore he could feel Mycroft's relief pour through the phone.

"Good, now if any strange people start following you or turning up at your house or Bart's or even a crime scene, contact me immediately."

"Ok Mycroft." Sherlock hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. He had no clue what was going on and he didn't like that. John sat in his chair next to him and watched as the cogs in Sherlock's brain worked full time.

By the time dinner was ready Sherlock had come up with three different solutions, that were plausible. He sat at the table with John and began to explain his theories.

"The first and most possible reason for Mycroft's concern is that he knows someone knows about me and is after me. Probably someone bad, could definitely be someone bad, probably Moriarty, but you never know. The next possible solution is that someone is after me, but to give me information about someone, again it could be about Moriarty and Mycroft is just worried I might do something and get in trouble; he really is concerned about me, or it could be the person wants to tell me something about Mycroft, but Mycroft doesn't want me to know. Or the only other solution that is possible, even if it is only slightly, Mycroft has acquired a girlfriend and said girlfriend is a big fan of mine and is now trying to stalk me to see if I will give her a picture or if I can give her information on Mycroft, or she could have been using Mycroft to get at me and really she just wants to ravish me." Sherlock shuddered lightly; the thought of a woman trying to get at him was repulsing.

John just stared at the younger man. He had no clue where the last idea had come from, the thought of Mycroft with a woman was weird, and the only woman he had ever seen him with was Anthia, and he was sure that wasn't sexual, but then again John has learned to believe that anything can happen in Sherlock's world.

Sherlock stared at John as he held a fork of spaghetti in mid air. "What?" John shook his head and began to eat.

"Nothing, I just think it's weird for Mycroft to have a girlfriend." Sherlock smiled and began to push his spaghetti with a fork. John eyed him and gave him his most stern look. "Eat, Sherlock." Sherlock just frowned but managed to get a couple of forkfuls of spaghetti into his mouth before it the food went cold. John wasn't impressed but at least he had eaten something.

oOo

The next day Sherlock and John went to Bart's. Sherlock had kept an eye out for possible followers but found none and so dismissed his brother's worries. Halfway through Sherlock's examination of soil samples, someone came into the lab. He assumed it was Molly, but when John didn't speak he looked up to find a teenage girl standing there instead.

"Hello." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm a big fan of yours, the both of you, especially your blog." She smiled at John who smiled back.

Sherlock examined the girl before speaking up. "So you're a fan girl, how pleasant." The girl had turned to Sherlock now and blushed lightly.

"Sort of," She looked at the floor before grabbing a digital camera from her bag. "Could I possibly get a picture, of the two of you, together," She blushed a little more and it clicked.

"No." The girl looked shell shocked but that didn't faze him. "You're that kind of fan girl, and I don't want to be apart of your fantasies." The girl blushed again and looked at the floor as John looked between the two.

"E-excuse me, but what kind of fan girl is she." Sherlock just gave him his, 'isn't it obvious' look before the door opened again, and this time it was Molly.

"Umm, someone named Mycroft is here says he wants to talk to you." The girl visibly flinched and hid behind the counter Sherlock was currently working on. He looked down at her as she mouthed the words 'I'm not here'. Sherlock only had a second to look puzzled before Mycroft walked in.

"Hello brother. How are you?" Sherlock glared at his brother.

"What are you doing here Mycroft?" Mycroft just coughed lightly and looked at John, giving him a friendly smile. "The person you warned me about, there here." At his words the girl fidgeted silently. Sherlock just narrowed his eyes.

Mycroft smiled at Sherlock this time and nodded once. "Unfortunately."

"Female, early teens," This wasn't a question and Mycroft narrowed his own eyes, his smile melting away.

"So she has been here, thought as much. Where is she?" The girl flinched again and Sherlock smiled.

"She's left. I didn't give her what she wanted and so she stormed out." Mycroft nodded in understanding. "I take it she paired you up too." Mycroft looked at the floor again and licked his lips before looking back up at Sherlock and smiling.

"Who?"

Still with a smile Mycroft replied. "DI Lestrade." Sherlock sniggered lightly and Mycroft frowned again. "At least I don't live with him. My pairing is practically impossible while yours, I assume, is already in motion." Sherlock stiffened and glared at his brother. Why did Mycroft always say these things while John was in the room? Speaking of which, John chose this moment to pipe up.

"Hold on. What kind of fan girl is she?" Both Holmes' turned to him as if to say 'really?' The girl sighed and Mycroft stared at the spot where it came from. She stood and crossed her arms.

"I'm a yaoi fan girl. That's why I wanted a picture of the both of you." Mycroft glared at the girl and she walked out of the room, ignoring Mycroft. At John's still puzzled gaze Sherlock sighed.

"Yaoi means gay John. She wanted a picture of us together because she though we would make a good couple." John did his usual 'ohh' moment before pointing at Mycroft.

"So she thought Mycroft and Greg would be a good couple?" Sherlock nodded as Mycroft continued to scowl. John just smiled. "How sweet." Sherlock smiled and tried to contain the giggles while Mycroft tried to keep himself standing.

"I'm leaving." He said and walked out the doors. Sherlock followed him into the hallway and stopped him.

"Who is she?" Sherlock asked, grabbing Mycroft's arm to ensure he didn't run. Mycroft just sighed and faced his brother.

"Let's just say there is going to be another person at our family dinner." Sherlock let go of his arm and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mycroft raised an eyebrow and Sherlock waved it away. "Look, I may not like you all that much, you are incredibly annoying, but you are still me brother and I will accept you for who you are." Mycroft stared at his brother before nodding.

"Apologies, I won't keep these things a secret from you." Sherlock nodded and patted his brother's arm.

"I wondered why you didn't want to tell me who she had paired you up with." Mycroft glared at his brother.

"You were always good and realising when I didn't want to tell you something, but I doubt anything will happen, I hardly see him after all." Sherlock shrugged and walked back into the lab, and Mycroft turned to leave.

oOo

Three weeks later and Mycroft waited at the side of a crime scene. Sherlock walked over to him and smirked.

"You finally had sex with John." Mycroft smiled at his little brother, proud that he had found someone who actually liked him for who he was.

"And you finally had sex with Lestrade." Sherlock smirked and Mycroft glared. He huffed and turned back towards his car. Only Sherlock noticed Mycroft glancing at Greg and only Sherlock noticed Greg glancing at Mycroft.

John walked up to him and Sherlock wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I think my brother is in love." He smiled before kissing John on the forehead and getting back to deducting.

AN: Okay so now I write my AN's at the end of the chapter rather than the beginning. There will hopefully be three more chapters, if I stay interested in this story and if all of you are too. The next two chapters will be how John and Sherlock got together and how Mycroft and Lestrade got together and the last chapter will be a huge finale with drama and death and hopefully some funny bits in too. This is based between the episodes, The Hounds of Baskerville and The Richenbache Fall.


End file.
